Samus
Samus Aran (サムス・アラン Samusu Aran?) is an intergalactic bounty hunter and the main protagonist of the Metroid series. Orphaned during a Space Pirate raid on her home of K-2L, Samus was adopted by the mysterious Chozo and taken to Zebes where she was infused with their DNA and raised to become a warrior. Once she reached adulthood, Samus joined the Federation Police where she served under the Commanding Officer Adam Malkovich, but she ultimately left to become a Bounty Hunter, though she was nonetheless recruited by the Galactic Federation on many occasions. Armed in her cybernetic Power Suit, Samus has become famous for her accomplishments on missions others thought impossible. Her most renowned achievements are the destruction of the Space Pirate base on Zebes, her role in ending the Galactic Phazon crisis, her extermination of the Metroid species, and her disobedience of orders at the BSL station where she chose to destroy the deadly X Parasites rather than turn them over to the Galactic Federation. Description TBA Personality General Samus' personality has never been detailed in-depth within the context of the games, a conscious decision by Nintendo to help the player imagine themselves better as the in-game character, as well as allowing them to imagine Samus' personality and backstory in any way they wish. However, Metroid Fusion, Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, and Metroid: Other M are perhaps the most notable games in the series to give off a glimpse of Samus' personality, as well as other media formats such as comics and manga. Typically, Samus is depicted as a melancholic hero who, despite her great achievements, remains incredibly lonely and brooding, and seeks revenge against the Space Pirates, especially Ridley, who is personally responsible for the death of her parents. Samus is known to have been inspired by Sigourney Weaver's character Ripley from the Alien series. However, unlike Ripley, Samus is never shown to be traumatized by the Metroids she faces on her various missions. She was, however, petrified when she encountered Ridley in the manga, where she is seen to suffer from posttraumatic stress disorder. This affliction surfaced again when she discovered Ridley in Metroid: Other M to the point that she could barely communicate; she could not regain her composure until Anthony Higgs was thought to be killed while trying to defend her. This portrayal, as well as other parts of her personality displayed in Other M, were strongly criticised by the general fanbase because they portray her as weaker and more unstable or afraid than previous games, creating a persona that is the polar opposite of the general image most fans have of Samus based on her previous appearances and the brief insights into her thoughts and past. However, by the time of the events of Metroid Fusion, these "weak" characteristics are no longer present, suggesting that she has since overcome the weaknesses she displayed in the previous game, and that they were merely a result of the depression she temporarily sank into after the baby's death and the loss of her childhood home. The Girl and The Robot In the Girl and The Robot, she is portrayed as somewhat of a loner with no real social circle aside from Palutena and Lucina, who seem to be reaching out to her as opposed to the other way around. Most of her interactions are with R.O.B, who she has a secret relationship with that she is not entirely comfortable sharing, however they clearly care for each other deeply. Samus does seem to care about what everyone thinks about her, believing her reputation may be at stake if the relationship was revealed. As the story progresses, she becomes far more open about it, to the point where she locks everyone out of the Smash Mansion to keep R.O.B. She is also pretty clever, managing to use the nudity policy introduced earlier in the story to get Wii Fit Trainer out of their business. Appearances Fighters of Lapis Series She appears in the Fighters of Lapis extremely often. In the original, she consisted of three characters: Samus, Zero Suit Samus, and Justin Bailey Suit Samus. Since then it has usually only been Samus and Zero Suit Samus, though Justin Bailey Suit Samus returned in Fighters of Lapis 5. The Mysterious X Project Series Samus appears in the Mysterious Five Project with several suits that exist as their own characters. In Mysterious Seven Project, her Rantaloupe counterpart Dame Samus was a major character in the story. The Girl and the Robot Series The series centers around Samus and R.O.B and the relationship they have with each other, and the challenges they face as a couple. In the first installment, their relationship was a secret to themselves that gradually revealed itself over the course of the story. In the second installment, Samus travels to an island and is trapped there, eventually revealing a deadly plot conducted by Princess Daisy. Timeless Warriors Samus appears as a playable character in this game as a mercenary for hire who currently is working for Salindra. It is revealed that she has been in limbo for about 7 years, surviving all by herself. Movesets TBA Gallery Samus ssbu keyshot render by arrow 4 u-d8mchyc.png ZSSOrangeOutfit.png ZeroSuitSamusVAPORWAVEZ.png See full gallery here. Trivia TBA Category:Females Category:Metroid Category:Metroid Series Category:Video Game Characters Category:The Girl and the Robot